The invention relates to a cover for passenger car trunks that are accessible through a rear lid or tailgate that is movable about a horizontal hinge axis, said cover being made of elastic material and attached to the body and the lid.
A known cover of the above-cited type (German application (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 1,630,866) is fixed directly by snap fasteners to the body and the lid. This structure entails the disadvantage that, especially when the angle of opening of the lid is large, the elastic extension of the cover is such that it must be made of expensive material. Even when suitable materials are used cracks may still develop in the cover in the cold season.
In another known trunk cover (U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,516) the cover is operated by an elastic member attached to the body and a pulling means possibly made of the same material and arranged on the lid. This system entails the disadvantages that, because of its rigid structure, the cover does not adapt to articles of different height placed in the trunk, and also that the member and the pulling means determine unjustifiable costs. In addition, the member, the pulling means, and the cover element protecting them, are all arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and occupy a large space which reduces the trunk capacity.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a trunk space cover attached to the body and the lid in such a manner that no excessive stress is applied thereto in use. The cover fastening is also intended to be simple and functional, and to occupy little space together with its actuating system cooperating with the lid, without adversely affecting its operability.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, this object is achieved by the use of elastic members, of known construction, to fix the cover. These members are spaced on the cover in hollow elements extending perpendicularly to the vehicle longitudinal axis and are fixed to the body and the lid. For this purpose, the element to be fixed to the body comprises a tube whose ends carry extensions that are provided with guide portions for an elastic member. The element to be fixed to the lid is a U-section element around which the cover is wrapped. Two elastic members are provided in this element, and each of said members is fixed or deflected at the opposite ends. Rotary rollers are mounted in the elements to effect the deflection. Near the rollers the members pass through openings in the cover, and these openings are provided with grommets with guide portions for the members. The elastic members consist of elastic cords. The cord ends at the body and the lid are provided in the body and the lid.
Principal advantages of the invention are derived from the indirect fastening of the cover by the elastic members, which prevents excessive stressing of the cover on operation of the lid. The members do not constitute a hindrance, i.e. occupy no significant space, and are contained in the tube and the U-shaped element. The arrangement of the two members in the U-shaped element and their fixation and deflection at the two opposite ends (long spring elongation range) assures that the stresses applied to the two members are light even when the angle of opening of the lid is large. Finally, the cover is easily installed with the fasteners attached to the members consisting of elastic cords and provided with snap locking means.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.